


What Lies Beneath (di Anthimaeria)

by lilyj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comico, Crack, Erotico, M/M, Non la droga!, PWP, Sesso Descrittivo, ooc, traduzione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyj/pseuds/lilyj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'ultimo Horcrux, Harry Potter e… un deretano. La scusa per questa fic vagamente nonsense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Lies Beneath (di Anthimaeria)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Lies Beneath](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/35369) by Anthimaeria. 



> Titolo: **What Lies Beneath** (Quello che Sta Sotto)
> 
> Autrice: [Anthimaeria](http://thehexfiles.net/viewuser.php?uid=1406)
> 
> Traduttrice: lilyj
> 
> Omnis Beta: [T'Jill](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill/pseuds/TJill)
> 
> Rating: NC17
> 
> Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
> 
> Sommario: l'ultimo Horcrux, Harry Potter e… un deretano. La scusa per questa fic vagamente _nonsense_.
> 
>  **Link** **:** la storia originale potete trovarla [qui](http://thehexfiles.net/viewstory.php?sid=8604). Il LiveJournal dell'autrice è [questo](http://anthimaeria.livejournal.com/).
> 
>  **Disclaimer** **:** sono della Row, lo sanno anche i muri. Quello che la maggior parte dei muri non sa, però, è che novanta volte su cento i ragazzi si divertono di più con noi, anche se non ci guadagniamo un soldo. Al contrario della Row. Maledetta.
> 
>  **Warnings** **:** mi vergogno quasi, ma… stavolta niente avvertimenti. Mi perdonerete mai?  
>  …  
> Ok, forse qualcosina riesco ad inventarmela: uso improprio di piccoli oggetti innocenti, _pessimo_ tempismo da parte dei cattivi e Potter ci fa la figura dell'idiota (ma cosa c'è di strano?). Il peggio credo sia: ti fa fortemente pensare 'voglio essere Hermione'. O una chiave. Insomma, va a gusti.
> 
>  **Note** **:** Buon Compleanno, Grace!  
> Ringrazio Lori che mi ha segnalato un post sul LJ di Anthi. Se masticate un po' l'inglese vi consiglio di dare un'occhiata: fa mo-ri-re!!! Lo trovate [qui](http://anthimaeria.livejournal.com/175347.html).

  
La voce impaziente di Hermione lo raggiunse attraverso la porta chiusa. "Ci sono progressi?"

Harry sospirò. "Puoi darmi solo un altro minuto?"

"Non abbiamo molto tempo! I Death Eaters potrebbero piombare al castello da un momento all'altro," lo avvertì lei.

"Nemmeno per me questo è esattamente un picnic," si intromise Malfoy. Se la situazione fosse stata meno urgente, Harry avrebbe dovuto sopprimere una risatina per la posizione poco dignitosa di Malfoy. Il suo rivale di un tempo era piegato su un banco, la tunica tirata su fino in vita, i pantaloni alle caviglie, con il dito indice di Harry affondato fino alla nocca fra le sue pallide natiche.

"Meglio che Azkaban, no?" disse Harry. Malfoy grugnì invece di rispondere, e si agitò a disagio sul tavolo.

"Stai fermo, ci sono quasi," aggiunse Harry. Un libro di anatomia magica giaceva aperto sul tavolo, accanto a Malfoy, e Harry lo stava sfogliando più velocemente possibile con la mano libera. "Perché non hai potuto farlo _tu_ , se c'è tutta 'sta cazzo di fretta?" disse in tono di sfida a Hermione.

La sentì espirare esasperata. "Harry. Sei tu il Prescelto. Tu sei l'unico che può trovare l'ultimo Horcrux."

Harry scosse la testa. Aveva seriamente dubitato dell'accuratezza della profezia, ma tutti i segni indicavano che stava cercando nel posto giusto. E di tutti i posti, l'ultimo in cui gli sarebbe venuto in mente di cercare era il retto di Draco Malfoy.

"Dio, Potter, sto incominciando a pensare che da solo farei un lavoro migliore."

"Stai solo zitto per un minuto, ok, Malfoy?" Harry era finalmente arrivato alla pagina giusta, e l'appiattì con la mano. Ok, _prostata_. Non aveva mai pensato davvero a quella parola prima d'ora. Suonava come un termine medico e segreto, ma anche importante.

Harry spinse il dito un po' più a fondo, e Malfoy fece un piccolissimo verso. Quello era un buon segno– o no? "Com'è?" gli chiese.

"È come se avessi il fottuto dito di Harry Potter per metà nel culo, tu che dici?" ringhiò Malfoy.

Harry sospirò ancora. Era molto più difficile di quanto il libro non lo facesse sembrare. "Ci sto provando, va bene?"

Malfoy per un momento non disse nulla, poi si mosse ancora, facendo contrarre l'anello di muscoli attorno al dito di Harry. "Forse dovresti provare qualcosa di diverso," borbottò Malfoy.

"Ok," disse Harry. Stava cominciando a sentirsi strano, in un certo senso. Fin troppo caldo, e anche– oh, cazzo, non stava succedendo _quello_ , non mentre stava toccando _Malfoy_.

Allontanò lentamente i fianchi dal tavolo, lasciando il dito inserito. Finché il suo inguine non sfregava contro la gamba di Malfoy andava tutto bene. Ma Malfoy si stava agitando, e Harry non poteva allontanarsi più di tanto senza togliere il dito. Doveva farlo e basta. Dopotutto, quella era guerra.

Il libro. Cosa diceva il libro? Un po' più in alto, un po' a sinistra, e avrebbe dovuto sentirla. Premette e sentì… qualcosa. Era quella?

"Come sta andando lì dentro?" risuonò la voce di Hermione, leggermente nervosa.

"Ehm– ci stiamo avvicinando!" disse Harry. Stava ancora leggendo. _Cercate di sfregare con movimenti circolari, variando la velocità_. Sì, poteva farcela…

Sembrava che Malfoy stesse respirando con più affanno. Non stava più facendo resistenza al dito di Harry che lo stava esplorando, e anzi, sembrava quasi che si ci stesse spingendo leggermente contro.

"Va meglio," disse Harry ad alta voce, continuando a muovere il dito. Deglutì e si asciugò la fronte, volendo evitare di gocciolare sudore sulla schiena di Malfoy, per non parlare delle sue inevitabili urla schifate. Poi sentì qualcosa di diverso -un bulbo tondeggiante di carne, premuto contro il suo polpastrello- poteva essere–? Sempre più affannato, continuò a spingersi _dentro_ , carezzando e sfregando la piccola sporgenza, muovendo le proprie anche in avanti ad ogni spinta, finché–

"AHI!" strillò Malfoy.

"Cos' _è_ questo?" si chiese pensosamente Harry. Le sue dita avevano urtato contro qualcosa non-Malfoy. Era qualcosa di duro, freddo e metallico. Lo mosse delicatamente con la punta dell'unghia, ignorando i guaiti di Malfoy, e quando ritrasse il dito l'oggetto venne via facilmente - una chiave d'argento, minuscola e riccamente ornata.

Harry fissò la sua mano con stupore. "Ce l'ho, Hermione!" urlò trionfante. "Adesso lo distruggo!"

Lanciò la chiave sul pavimento, quindi sfoderò la bacchetta. " _Evanesco_!" urlò. Non successe nulla. " _Relascio_!" Fiamme scaturirono improvvisamente dalla sua bacchetta, ma non fecero altro che dar fuoco al pavimento, mentre la chiave brillava intatta al loro interno. " _Aguamenti_!" Harry estinse rapidamente il fuoco, e l'acqua fuoriuscita dalla sua bacchetta gli spedì in faccia una nuvola soffocante di vapore.

Dovevano esserci altri incantesimi, della magia più potente– cosa non aveva ancora tentato? Quanto più si sforzava di farsi venire in mente qualcosa, più gli sfuggiva. Alla fine tentò con una Maledizione Esplosiva, che produsse un piccolo cratere nel pavimento. La chiave ricadde tranquillamente accanto al buco, intatta.

Con aria tetra, Harry esaminò il danno fatto. Filch avrebbe chiesto la sua testa anche solo per il pavimento bucato, figuriamoci per la miriade di sbruciacchiature e chiazze d'acqua. E sapeva che Malfoy non avrebbe esitato a fare la spia con il vecchio, malefico custode. Se i Death Eaters non li facevano entrambi fuori prima…

"Potter!" piagnucolò Malfoy, "Non hai concluso!" Era ancora piegato sul tavolo, le gambe spalancate nella stessa posizione.

"Concluso?" domandò Harry. In quel momento stava calpestando la chiave, prima con un piede, poi con l'altro, poi con entrambi, senza successo. "Non vedi che questa è un'emergenza?"

"No, _questa_ è un'emergenza," disse Malfoy. Si sollevò dal tavolo e si girò, fronteggiando Harry.

Harry alzò lo sguardo e rimase a bocca aperta. Malfoy era splendidamente, perfettamente eretto, ed era oh, così _lungo_. Per un attimo si dimenticò del tutto dello Horcrux e desiderò solo infilare la lingua in mezzo alle gambe di Malfoy e leccarlo dal retto fino alla protuberanza dei testicoli, risalendo quel liscio pilastro rosa fino alla piccola fessura in punta per bere la goccia perlacea di nettare che vi brillava. E poi farlo ancora…

"Malfoy," ansimò, "Non posso… rimetterti dentro le dita. Adesso ho bisogno di avere le mani libere." Tentò con forza di torcere la chiave, ma non riuscì a piegarla; come poteva essere tanto inflessibile un oggetto così piccolo e dall'aspetto tanto delicato?

"Non stavo parlando delle tue _mani_ ," disse Draco, abbassando significativamente gli occhi. Harry li incrociò e arrossì.

"Tu– tu vuoi dire?"

Con i pantaloni ancora attorno ai piedi, Draco saltellò fino al tavolo e ci si buttò sopra, facendo sporgere in fuori il suo sedere nudo. "Non è palesemente ovvio?" strascicò.

Harry lasciò cadere la bacchetta, ma tenne stretta la chiave. Era possibile fare due cose contemporaneamente, rifletté. In un attimo si abbassò la lampo dei pantaloni. Per un momento, la punta del suo uccello premette contro l'entrata ben lubrificata del buco di Malfoy, poi fu dentro–

Ci fu un forte, veloce picchiare di colpi secchi alla porta. "Harry! Posso vedere il Marchio Nero dalla finestra!"

"Un minuto!" le urlò Harry di rimando, "Dammi solo un– altro– minuto!"

Strinse la chiave in mano, sbattendola contro il tavolo mentre si sbatteva Malfoy, ancora e ancora. Forse era il momento di cambiare tattica. Afferrando Malfoy per un'anca, lo fece alzare e si sedette sulla sedia più vicina, con Malfoy in grembo, e Harry ormai del tutto dentro di lui.

Con quell'uccello sexy ormai a portata di mano, Harry fece scivolare la mano lungo la vita di Malfoy e la allungò per accarezzarlo. "Sì," sibilò Malfoy sottovoce, alzandosi e abbassandosi velocemente sul bacino di Harry. "Oh– Dio– sì!"

Harry piegò le ginocchia per muoversi insieme a Malfoy, dandogli tutto quel che aveva, finché l'uccello di Malfoy tremò e poi si contrasse nella mano di Harry. Gemette più forte di quanto non avrebbe voluto, sentendo l'orgasmo di Malfoy pulsare attraverso i muscoli anali che si contrassero attorno al suo uccello come una bocca umida e succhiante. Di riflesso, aprì l'altra mano e la strinse di nuovo, facendo cadere la chiave.

Un minuscolo tintinnio risuonò quando la chiave colpì il pavimento, e poi Harry udì il rumore, lievemente più forte, del metallo che andava in frantumi.

"Hermione, noi– io– io ce l'ho fatta! È distrutta!" disse, spingendosi ancora dentro Malfoy. "NON VENIRE–"

Ma era troppo tardi. La porta si aprì e si richiuse bruscamente, ma non prima che sentisse uno strillo smorzato.

"Dentro," terminò Harry, debolmente, e inspirò, chiudendo gli occhi per amplificare le sensazioni che lo stavano travolgendo. Tre spinte dentro Malfoy e venne, velocemente e con forza, le braccia avvolte attorno al petto di Draco per sostenersi.

"S– scusa," ansimò, quando il suo senso di decoro britannico si rifece vivo, ma dubitò che Hermione fosse ancora lì per sentire le sue scuse.

Malfoy fu il secondo ad aprir bocca. "Sai, mi sono sempre sentito un po' strano da quelle parti," confessò, "Da quando il Signore Oscuro mi ha dato–" si interruppe per un secondo prima di finire la frase con voce più bassa, "L'Incarico."

Harry fece una smorfia, comprendendo fin troppo bene il vago accenno di Malfoy. Ma ormai non aveva senso prendersela per cose passate. "Dev'essere stato quando ti ha Pietrificato e ti ha messo magicamente lo Horcrux nel corpo," concluse. "Buon nascondiglio, lo ammetto. E dimmi– avevi mai, er, fatto sesso _così_ , prima d'ora?"

Draco lo guardò, accigliandosi. "Cosa vorresti dire? Stai insinuando che mi prostituisco per essere scopato regolarmente?"

"No, no, non è nulla, davvero– sto solo cercando di capire come si sia spezzato l'incantesimo– oh, lascia perdere. Devo andare, Malfoy. Ora che la guerra è finita e tutto il resto. Grazie dell'aiuto, dico sul serio."

Impulsivamente, gli diede un bacio veloce sulla fronte. Sentì Draco sussurrargli qualcosa contro il collo, e sussultò. "Sto diventando matto o hai appena detto 'Bene, più tempo per le coccole?'"

"Sei diventato matto," strascicò Draco, "Matto come uno Kneazle bagnato. Ma non hai niente che non vada alle orecchie."

"Credevo che i Malfoy non facessero le coccole."

"Sbagli ancora, Potter. Siamo maestri incontrastati di quest'arte. Rinomati a livello mondiale, infatti."

Harry nascose il suo sorriso strofinando il naso contro la curva dell'orecchio di Malfoy attraverso i capelli. Va bene, _era_ soffice e baciabile, e allora? La guerra era storia, ma Malfoy era lo stesso di sempre– pomposo, sgarbato e troppo fottutamente irresistibile per il suo stesso bene.

"Va bene, solo per stavolta," mormorò. "Solo per stavolta."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, una delle mie prime traduzioni! Com'ero giovane allora.  
> Vabbé, come sempre, se trovate errori vari fatemi un fischio, e se vi è piaciuta, schiacciate il tastino 'kudos' qua sotto. È indolore, e se non siete loggate, pure anonimo.


End file.
